Our Relationship
by N2Abestie
Summary: Usia, jarak, dan tempat, bukanlah sebuah penghalang untuk menjalin suatu hubungan khusus, bukan? Seperti halnya Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh tak peduli seberapa jauh mereka dipisahkan. Because this is our relationship, we'll keep it. /BadSummary always/AU/RnR, please?


**_Our Relationship_**© **N2Abestie **(A)

Disclaimer: **Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto**, and **this fanfiction own by me**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo/MissTypo, EYD dan diksi masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dan pendalaman, serta kekurangan Author _newbie_ lainnya.

**DLDR!**

* * *

—**_Long Distance Relationship_**—

* * *

**_Ddrrt.. Ddrrt_**!

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya benda mungil di atas tempat tidur itu bergetar, namun tak ada yang berniat menghentikan getarannya.

**_Ddrrt.. Ddrrt_**!

Sekali lagi, ponsel itu bergetar. Namun tetap sama seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Di sisi lain, si pencipta getaran tadi, mendesah kesal sekaligus kecewa. Sudah berapa kali dia diperlakukan seperti itu? Sudah berapa kali dia diacuhkan oleh pemilik ponsel itu?

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Diliriknya jam digital di atas nakas tempat tidurnya. Baru pukul sembilan lebih. Tidak mungkin orang yang ia hubungi sudah tidur, sedangkan biasanya mereka saling berhubungan hingga kurang lebih pukul sebelas malam. Ada apa gerangan...

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai merasuki pikiran gadis itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran jelek itu. Sudah seharusnya ia percaya pada seseorang yang jauh darinya. Tidak boleh berpikiran jelek dan aneh-aneh, jika ingin hubungan ini tetap berjalan normal.

_Waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda_...

Di sebuah apartemen mewah, terlihat dua insan yang tengah berpelukan mesra di ruang tamu. Tak lama setelah itu, si laki-laki menggandeng si perempuan agar duduk di sofa. Perempuan itu tak menolak, malah menampakan senyum manis.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya gadis berambut _softpink_ pada pemuda berwajah _stoic_ di sebelahnya.

"Hn, baik." Jawab pemuda itu singkat dan dingin.

Gadis tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, selalu dingin dan mengesalkan. Namun gadis itu kemudian tersenyum karena ini adalah pertemuannya kembali dengan Sasuke sejak dua tahun tak berjumpa.

Mata _emerald_ gadis itu menelusuri segala titik di ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke. Kepalanya sesekali mengangguk, "Rupanya kau benar-benar niat tinggal sendirian di apartemen, ya? Hm... Walaupun masih sedikit berantakan. Tapi, kuakui kau mampu menjaga kebersihan meski kau seorang laki-laki." Komentarnya.

"Apa kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengomentari apartemenku, Sakura?" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. Badannya ia sandarkan ke sofa untuk merileksan ototnya yang mulai pegal.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku datang ke sini karena aku merindukan kekasihku yang dinginnya sebelas dua belas dengan es ini." Sakura tersenyum jenaka sembari menyandar manja di dada bahu Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Seorang gadis berponi tebal berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan lesu tak bertenaga. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk buku-buku tebal di dadanya. Gadis ber_nametag_ Hyuuga Hinata itu berjalan dengan menunduk hingga poni tebal lurusnya menutupi sebagian hidung dan wajahnya. Beruntung ia dapat memasuki kelas tanpa menubruk orang.

Setelah tiba di kelas, Hinata bergegas duduk di bangu paling belakang di pojokan kanan dekat jendela. Buku-buku yang ia bawa ia letakkan di atas. Tak lupa tas yang sedari tadi ia jinjing. Kemudian Hinata duduk seraya mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan jari-jemarinya, berusaha menghilangkan _badmood_.

Tak lama setelah itu, hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Ponsel yang sejak tadi malam tak pernah berdering ataupun bergetar, akhirnya bergetar juga. Cepat-cepat ia menyambar ponselnya dengan hati penuh harap. Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika melihat orang yang ia tunggu-tunggulah yang menghasilkan getaran di ponselnya.

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_Ohayou hime! Gomen semalam aku tidak menjawab telepon dan membalas pesanmu. Teman lamaku datang berkunjung ke apartemen hingga larut, dan hapeku saat itu berada di kamar. Aku takut mengganggu tidurmu, makanya aku baru mengirim pesan kepadamu sekarang._

Akhirnya, segala perasaan campur aduk yang dirasakan Hinata terjawab sudah. Ternyata dia hanya salah paham. Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang kekasihnya. Tak ingin menunggu lama, Hinata pun segera membalas pesan Sasuke.

_To: Sasuke-kun_

_Ohayou mou. Ne, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, aku memakluminya. Ah, pasti senang sekali ya bertemu teman lama. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa teman lama itu, Sasuke-kun? Hehe gomenne aku jadi nanya-nanya hal pribadi begini._

_Send_!

Hinata beralih dari ponsel ke pintu kelas, mengecek barangkali _sensei_ yang akan mengajar sudah tiba, jadi ia harus cepat-cepat mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk belajar.

**_Ddrrt.. Ddrrt_**!

Ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar. Masih dengan orang yang sama.

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_Hn, biasa saja, dia cerewet. Namanya Sakura._

Mata Hinata terbelalak sejenak. Sakura? Berarti teman lama yang berkunjung ke apartemen kekasihnya adalahseorang... perempuan? Hati Hinata bagai dipukul beban berat. Tapi tidak... ia tetap harus percaya pada kekasihnya.

Yah, Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang menjalani _Long Distance Relationship_ atau yang biasa disingkat LDR. Untuk itu, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata harus saling percaya dan menjaga kepercayaan satu sama lain, agar hubungan mereka tetap berjalan normal layaknya berpacaran biasa meski dipisahkan oleh jarak yang jauh.

Berawal dari _social network _yang sedang top di era ini, mereka dipertemukan di jejaring sosial yang bernama _Twitter_. Setelah melakukan perkenalan dan pendekatan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman biasa, walaupun umur mereka terpaut dua tahun. Saat itu, Hinata baru dua bulan menjadi murid kelas tiga _senior high_, sedangkan Sasuke baru saja memasuki semester tiga di kuliahannya. Dan saat itu Hinata baru berusia 16 tahun, dan Sasuke baru saja berulang tahun yang ke 19.

Namun umur tak menjadi penghambat, bukan?

Mereka juga sudah bertukar gambar agar dapat mengetahui wajah masing-masing. Sungguh disayangkan bagi pihak wanita, Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin dan jarang sekali berfoto, bahkan nyaris bisa dihitung jari selama ia hidup. Sasuke memberi gambar dirinya ketika masih _junior high_ kelas satu melalui _MMS_. Itupun tidak terlihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Hanya sebuah foto kaget dari temannya yang iseng.

Namun walaupun demikian, Hinata tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bagi Hinata, yang paling penting dalam menjalin hubungan ialah cinta dan kepercayaan. Fisik? Hinata tak pernah memandang fisik seseorang ketika berpacaran ataupun berteman. Syukur-syukur jika mendapat yang fisiknya oke, seperti mantannya dulu.

"Selamat pagi!"

Lamunan Hinata buyar ketika ada suara berat nan khas dari depan kelas. Rupanya _sensei_ telah tiba di kelas. Tapi Hinata belum membalas pesan dari Sasuke akibat disibukkan oleh lamunannya. Dengan berat hati Hinata menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas, serta mengeluarkan alat tulis menulis untuk mencatat hal-hal penting dari penjelasan _sensei_.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya ke saku setelah memprdiksi takkan ada tanda-tanda benda itu bergetar lagi. Setelah itu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke kampus karena ada pembelajaran dua jam lagi.

Di dapur apartemen, terlihat Sakura yang sedang berkutat pada bahan-bahan yang baru saja ia siapkan untuk sarapan Sasuke. Tangannya dengan cekatan meletakkan meletakkan satu persatu bahan ke dalam penggorengan. Sakura berniat memasakkan nasi goreng kesukaan Sasuke dan dirinya.

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit, masakan Sakura telah matang dan siap, hanya tinggal di letakkan di meja makan. Nasi goreng saus sosis dengan ekstra tomat untuk Sasuke, dan salad untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah meletakkan jus tomat dan jus jeruk di meja, Sakura bergegas melepas apron, kemudian duduk di meja makan menunggu hingga Sasuke selesai mandi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi serta tas ransel di tangan kanannya. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura dan langsung menyantap sarapannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan? Pastinya." Sakura tersenyum bangga melihat Sasuke yang makan dengan lahap, itu berarti pemuda itu menyukai masakannya. Gadis itu ikut makan bersama Sasuke.

"Hn, enak." Jawab Sasuke. Entah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah pujian atau hanya sebuah kata. Tak ada intonasi dan tekanan alias datar. Namun tak dipungkiri Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu habiskan!"

"Tentu saja."

Sarapan itu berjalan baik. Diselingi dengan Sakura yang bercerita mengenai kehidupannya di luar negeri selama dua tahun. Gadis itu bercerita sambil menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri ketika jeda. Walaupun Sakura berisik, namun Sasuke tetap meneruskan makannya dan sesekali merespon. Tak kesal sama sekali.

_Di tempat lain,_

Masih dengan penuh konsentrasi dan perhatian, Hinata mendengar penjelasan _sensei_. Tak lupa gadis itu mencatat hal-hal yang menurutnya penting ke dalam buku. Belajar serius seperti ini, bagaikan pengalihan ajaib bagi Hinata. Jika ia sedang serius belajar, Hinata hanya terfokus pada apa yang sedan ia pelajari. Pikiran-pikiran lainnya bagaikan pergi jauh. Sekalipun itu mengenai kekasihnya. Maka cara ampuh untuk menghilangkan _badmood_ bagi Hinata adalah belajar.

Namun, hal itu hanya berlangsung selama dia belajar. Tak lama setelah itu pikiran-pikiran yang sempat pergi akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Seperti saat ini. Bel pergantian jam sudah berdentang. Konsentrasi Hinata pergi, digantikan dengan pikiran kalutnya mengenai kekasih yang jauh di sana.

Hinata segera membalas pesan Sasuke yang belum sempat ia balas. Lalu setelah itu ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hm... sudah pukul sepuluh. Sasuke belum membalas pesannya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, yang pertama Sasuke sedang _on the way_ kampus, atau sedang belajar. Oh... ada kemungkinan baru yang terlintas di benak Hinata.

"Tidak tidak! Hinata... Kau harus percaya pada Sasuke-_kun_! Dia pasti sedang belajar. Ya. Kau harus yakin."

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu berusaha meyakini dirinya dengan menyemangati diri sendiri, bahwa kekasihya di sana tidak mungkin macam-macam dan mengecewakannya.

_Ya, kau memang harus selalu berpikiran positif, Hinata..._

* * *

-**TBC**-

* * *

A/N

Hola saya muncul lagi. Hehe *nyengir ala Naruto* Oke, saya mulai gila karena malam2 bukannya sliping byuti malah bikin fanfic baru. Apa daya insom melanda. Alhamdulillah insom kali ini tidak datang sendirian, melainkan membawa ide baru hingga terciptalah fanfic gaje nan... yah silahkan komentar tentang fanfic ini di kolom _Review_ XD

Karena saya ngetiknya tengah malem, dan berhubung saya mulai pegel *bukan kode*, saya belum sempet baca ulang dan mengoreksi typo. Jadi mohon maaf jika _readers-san_ menemukan kesalahan dalam penulisan. Insya Allah akan saya _fix_ besok.

Akhir kata-kata, **Review please?** :D

(_**Salam damai, N2A's A**__)_


End file.
